magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Ao no Kanata no Four Rhythm: Episode List
1- "Tondemasu, Tondemasu yo!" ("I'm Flying! I'm Actually Flying!") (飛んでます、飛んでますよっ!) Airdate: January 12, 2016 A girl named Asuka moves to Kuna Island. When she was daydreaming she fell and dropped her keys. Then a young boy named Masaya Hinata ran by, but then he saw Asuka searching for her keys and assisted her. Soon after, they hear a voice from the sky, and there was a girl who was flying named Misaki. While Asuka was in shock because she saw Misaki flying, especially since she had always wanted to fly as a child, like her favorite animal, the flying fish. Misaki and Masaya where in shock too when they heard Asuka didn't know how to use the Grav Shoes, so Misaki helped Asuka go to school and running there quickly, trying not being too late, otherwise there would be punishment. Homeroom soon got started with their teacher Aoi Kagami, who tells Misaki and Masaya to be Asuka's instructor. When the class ends, Misaki is like a whole other person, especially since earlier she was half-asleep. Madoka explains that the morning Misaki and the afternoon Misaki are different. Then a first year girl named Mashiro Arisaka appears. Mashiro then claims that she wants to be exactly like "Misaki-senpai." Later outside they taught Asuka how to fly, when she began to fall down, luckily the Grav-Shoes have a safe landing program that helps her land safely. With the Grav-Shoes training over they went to Mashiro Udon for some udon. Later that night, they went home but saw 2 people playing Flying Circus. The challenger Shion Aoyagi lost to Reiko Satoin. Asuka saw that and went over to challenge Satoin, without even knowing what Flying Circus is. Misaki explains what you must do during the Flying Circus and becomes her second. Satoin then states that if Asuka gains a point on her, she immediately wins the match. Then the match begins, Satoin gaining numerous points because Asuka can't properly fly. Then Masaya came by and Misaki let him be her second. He then tells Asuka what to do, and the competition becomes smoother, but not perfect because the score was 20 - 0 for Satouin. Then Asuka was about to get a point but Satoin didn't let her. Satoin prevents Asuka from scoring and she falls towards the sea. She then thinks about when she was younger and did a move that is really difficult to do, the Air Kick Turn! With everyone that, the surprised Asuka wins the match with Satoin 20 - Asuka 1. 2- "U... do... n...?" ("Udon...?") (う…ど…ん…?) Airdate: January 19, 2016 When Asuka wins the match with Satoin 20 Satouin - Asuka 1. Now the Kunahama Institute's "in" is protected. Shion is overjoyed that he asked if they could join the FC club, but everyone ran away. The next day, they are in their class. Madoka then suggested that they join the FC club and then she asked Masaya but he isn't interesed. At the break Madoka asked one more time if they wanted to join but Misaki is hesitating, but eventually she joined. Misaki, Asuka and Mashiro going to do the FC club they see the captain, and then the 3 joined the FC club. Starting with practice, Asuka and Mashiro aren't doing that well, but Misaki plays like an experienced player at FC. From the side Aoi and Masaya watching, Aoi suggests that Masaya should go help them, but he rejected it. The next day they went and bought grav-shoes and Flying Suits. When they are at the store a little girl suggested different types for the girls. Misaki: Fighter, Asuka: All-rounder and Mashiro: Fighter (Because she wanted to be like Misaki). When they purchased their merchandise and exited the store, they realized that the Flying Suits will take a couple of days. The next day Misaki suggested a match vs Asuka. When they started, Asuka is not doing so well, but then Masaya stepped in and helped her. With Misaki getting her points, Asuka tried to do another Air Kick Turn, but failed. The game then finished with Misaki 9 - Asuka 0. Asuka is frustated that she didn't get at least 1 point, but she is willing to try even harder. Not long after, Aoi gets a call of Takafuji Academy that asks her if the Kunahama Academy FC club would join their training camp. 3- "Chotto Moetekita dake" ("I Just Got a Little Fired Up") (ちょっと燃えてきただけ) Airdate: January 26, 2016 When they are at Takafuji Academy they see a lot of FC players, when they are finished getting ready Satoin is training them to do something. When the girls are bathing and talking about Satoin she walked in and "helped" them. That night you see Masaya looking to what they did and then A boy walked by. Ask him what he is doing and tells what his dream is. When they are eating, the matched formed. The next day you see who is against who Rika is against Asuka, and Satoin is against Mashiro and Shindo is against Misaki they wanted the strongest member to fight against Shindo but Madoka says that Her brother stomach hurts so he can't play. Then Shindo came in and he dissapointed that he isn't playing against Asuka. Then the matched started Asuka vs Rika is first. Rika is starting good, but is Asuka is improving since the last match, then Rika pulled a move to confuse Asuka Scissors, then Asuka pulled of a Air Kick Turn against Rika and the match finished with Rika 6 - Asuka 1. Then the match started to begin what Mashiro is scared is against Satoin. the match finished Satoin 20 - Mashiro 0. Then the last match begins Misaki vs Shindo . The students are really shocked when they see that Shindo is that great, but Misaki is really trying her best but can't hit him, then Masaya wants to advise her, but he refuse. Then Mashiro suggested a udon buffet. Of Course Misaki will not say no to this and agrees, after that Masaya advised Misaki with Misaki is getting 1 point. But Rika, Shindo and Satoin are shocked when they see Misaki is getting a point against the captain. The match finished with Shindo 4 - Misaki 1. When they return home, they learned a lot but they want to try harder because Misaki want so beat Shindo, and Asuka wants to be better. 4- "Oniku......Ureshii!" ("Meat Makes Me Happy!") (お肉......うれしい!) Airdate: February 2, 2016 Mashiro has been kept busy by make-up exams recently, causing her to often be late to FC training. Meanwhile, Misaki and Asuka are improving at a fast rate, leaving Mashiro lagging behind. After bumping into Rika by chance, Mashiro asks her to teach her the basics. Training starts the next day, and slowly Mashiro begins to pick up, and finds that she is more suited to be a Speeder like Rika instead of a Fighter like Misaki. This revelation encourages Mashiro to make her own decisions herself next time. As thanks, Mashiro gives Rika one of her stuffed cat toys and the two become friends. During a practice match with Asuka the next day, Mashiro manages to beat her. Misaki is pleased to see that Mashiro has finally found her own style of play instead of just blindly following her. On her way home, Asuka accidentally lets her phone slip out of her grasp and fall down a cliff, but then a white-haired girl swoops down from the sky at an incredible speed and returns the phone to her before flying away in a blur. 5- "Un, Ochitsuite Ikō" ("Yeah, Keep Calm and Carry On") (うん、落ち着いていこう) Airdate: February 9, 2016 The Summer Tournament has started, and Asuka is up against a first-year girl named Arika Okoze from Shitou Suisan Academy, another powerhouse school, Misaki against Rika and Mashiro against Reiko. There, Asuka also spots the white-haired girl, and learns that she is Inui Saki from Kairyou Academy, who is playing against Shion. First up is Mashiro's match against Reiko. Mashiro uses a Speeder tactic called "low yo-yo" and touches the first two buoys. However, Reiko engages her in dogfighting and wins 7-2. Next is Misaki and Rika, and Misaki easily wins 5-1. Shion takes on Saki with all his determination but loses badly at 22-1. Asuka's match with Arika begins and the latter gains the advantage with a low yo-yo and extremely wide scissors-like movements, but Asuka turns the game around with an air kick turn and dogfighting, winning 4-3. 6- "Sore ga Kimi no Jitsuryoku Kai?" ("Is That All You've Got?") (それが君の実力かい?) AirdatE: February 16, 2016 The second day of the Tournament has begun, and Asuka is up against Kasumi Kurobuchi from Dougaura High. Asuka wins 6-8 with an angry Kasumi wondering how Asuka can smile so happily during a serious match. Misaki is up against Kazunari next, with the latter taking the lead and avoiding the dogfight that Misaki is looking for. Following Masaya's instructions, Misaki manages to tackle Kazunari and engages him in a dogfight, scoring her first point, however Kazunari still wins 5-3. Asuka is now up against Kazunari and he scores the first point. He then scores another by using "cobra", a move mostly used by the pros that mimics the movements of a cobra when it strikes. Asuka is very tired, but takes a shortcut and catches up to Kazunari. Kazunari pulls back to use "cobra" again, but Asuka uses a succession of air kick turns and scores four points. Kazunari gets extremely fired up and wraps up the match with another two points, winning 6-4. 7- "Sasareru Mae ni Sase!" ("Sting Before You're Stung!") (刺される前に刺せ!) Airdate: February 23, 2016 The second day of the Summer Tournament begins and Saki has won against Ganeko Mayu from Shitou Suisan, Arika's upperclassman and idol. Only Kazunari and Saki are left for the final, where the former seems assured of victory. During the ten-minute break, Saki's coach, a rich English girl called Irina Avalon approaches Aoi and explains to her that their style of FC was inspired by her, requesting that she watch the next match. Kazunari is confident but Saki slowly starts to dominate the match. Down on the sand, while everyone is shocked at the King of Kings losing, Asuka is entranced by Saki's perfectly planned moves, which unnerves Misaki greatly. Meanwhile, Saki overtakes Kazunari in the end despite the latter getting extremely fired up and wins 8-6, much to everyone's surprise. After the tournament, Irina proudly explains her technique to Aoi and names it "Birdcage", as it involves dominating the opponent through control until he or she is utterly exhausted. The third-years, including Shion, depart for graduation exams and Madoka takes over as the new captain of the club in her brother's place. The next day, Misaki bumps into Kazunari at the bus stop. She questions him about his defeat, thinking that he would be furious and embarrassed but he takes it surprisingly well instead. Kazunari explains that fear of losing means you're enjoying the sport. Shocked by his words, Misaki sits at the bus stop, deep in thought. 8- "Mō... Tobenai" ("I... Can't Fly Anymore") (もう...飛べない) Airdate: March 1, 2016 Misaki has quit the FC team, much to the shock of the other members. Determined to work out an explanation from her, the girls try to talk to her, but Misaki is albe to successfully escape their grasps each time. Another shocking event arrives in the form of Saki and Irina, who arrive in a helicopter and request a practice match which Asuka accepts willingly. Despite Asuka's efforts, however, the match is one-sided in Saki's favour and Asuka ends up plunging into the water, while Misaki, overcome with emotion, dives in to save her. After the match, Asuka is emotionally devastated and breaks down crying as everyone tries to comfort her. 9- "Kotae wa Sora ni Arun desu!" ("The Answer is in the Sky!") (答えは空にあるんです!) Airdate: March 8, 2016 Misaki and the others are worried about Asuka who has been skipping school and unable to be contacted. The next day, Misaki finds Asuka in the clock tower and asks her about her feelings after losing to Saki, convincing her to come to training. However, Asuka finds herself unable to execute moves she normally would have performed with ease. Things take a turn for the worse when Misaki finds a drenched Asuka standing outside her house with a blank look on her face, wherupon Misaki invites her in for dinner and to stay the night, with Mashiro tagging along. Misaki explains to Asuka what Kazunari told her, hoping it will encourage Asuka. The next day, Asuka abruptly challenges Misaki to a match after school. If Asuka wins, Misaki will have to rejoin the FC team. After school, the girls begin the match, with Asuka getting the first point but Misaki turns the tide with 2 points. Asuka scores her second point but Misaki scores again and wins, much to the team's dismay. After the match, Misaki decides to rejoin the team anyway, much to the celebration of the other members. 10- "Sore mo FC no Tame desu ka?" ("Is That For FC, Too?") (それもFCのためですか?) Airdate: March 15, 2016 The girls are practising harder than ever for the tournament. Halfway during a break, Asuka tries using her Grav-Shoes with balancers switched off, but finds it too hard to keep control. Meanwhile, Saki is sparring with top players. Pleased with her performance, Irina tells Saki to train with her balancers off. The next day, Reiko and Rika are invited by Asuka to help the team with their training. After training, Misaki takes a detour and comes to the Shindō family house, where Kazunari is meditating in preparation for the upcoming Fall Tournament, and request Kazunari train with them. Masaya also decides to take part in the training and challenges Asuka to a dogfight, in which Asuka is taught Aoi's special moves while the others learn down on the ground too. 11- "Watashi Makenai!" ("I Refuse to Lose!") (わたし負けない!) Airdate: March 22, 2016 The Fall Tournament has begun and Mashiro is up against Rika. After a close match, Mashiro wins 7-6 but loses in her second match. In the semifinals, Misaki is up against Saki, which excites the former. The match begins and Saki starts for the buoy while Misaki takes a shortcut. Using a "sonic boost", a move designed for sudden and extra bursts of speed, Misaki manages to engage Saki in a dogfight and they begin to tackle. They slowly ascend and race to take the upper hand by gaining height and in the end Misaki is forced to fly upside-down so that she will not be at a disadvantage in a dogfight. As Misaki goads Saki, she suddenly, in contrast to Irina's orders, lashes out at Misaki but the latter dodges and touches her back, scoring. As Misaki consistently prepares to fight again and again, Saki decides to dogfight wholeheartedly and scores two consecutive points. Misaki uses an air kick turn and scores a point of her own but time runs out and the match ends with Saki winning by one point. However, Irina is unhappy with Saki's victory deeming it as "not perfect". 12- "Motto...Tobō!!" ("Let's... Keep Flying!!") (もっと…飛ぼう!!) Airdate: March 29, 2016 In the finals, Asuka is facing off with Saki. Using three consecutive sonic boosts and a new technique called "pentagram force", Asuka takes a two point lead. After scoring a point herself, Saki attacks Asuka but the latter evades all her attacks and scores her third point. Now 3-1, an angry Irina orders Saki to switch off her balancer, allowing her to tap into the full potential of her shoes. Saki levels up the score and the match ends 3-3. During the break before the extra time, Asuka decides to switch off her balancer despite never training with it before. The match restarts and Asuka plunges into the water, unable to keep control, but soon emerges from the water and resumes the match, scoring two more points. Irina orders Saki to attack Asuka while the latter is still trying to get her shoes under control but Saki ignores her. Seeing her change of heart, Asuka encourages Saki to enjoy the moment as they resume the dogfight. Saki and Asuka score a point each, leaving the score 6-4. Asuka once again encourages Saki to enjoy the match and keep flying together, to which Saki replies with a smile and proceeds to even up the score 6-6. As the extra time is up, whoever scores the next point will win. Asuka and Saki circle around each other, leaving behind a swirling ball of their contrails that leaves the audience in awe. Asuka suddenly loses control and Saki reaches out to touch her back but Asuka musters her determination and performs a backflip to touch Saki's back and win the championship. After the match, Irina apologises for her behavior. Saki and Irina becomes friends with the Kunahama girls and Masaya regains his determination to fly. Category:Ao no Kanata no Four Rhythm Page